


I've Gotta Get A Message To You

by Professional_number_cruncher



Series: Radiator Springs verse [4]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: It's just letters of correspondance, Letters, M/M, NOT TWIST AND SHOUT, Vietnam War, Wartime, Yes it's another song title, there's no dialogue, wouldn't that be funny though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_number_cruncher/pseuds/Professional_number_cruncher
Summary: The car came to a stop. Fil sighed, squeezing Sarge’s hand one last time before the soldier had to leave.“I’ll be back soon. I’ll write all the time. I’ll be okay,” Sarge told the car, despite clearly addressing Fillmore.
Relationships: Fillmore/Sarge (Cars)
Series: Radiator Springs verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040254
Kudos: 6





	1. 1968

1968

Dear Fillmore,

Hello. We just reached our barracks. I haven’t unpacked yet, I wanted to write you first.  
It’s pretty here, I think you would like it. I hope everyone is well. The flight over was fine, I believe training will start tomorrow. I haven’t eaten anything from the cooks here, but I think Flo is safe in the best cook I know department. I miss you. Tell everyone that I say hello and that I’m alright. We have six men to a room in the barracks, but they expect to cram more in when more soldiers start coming back.

I saw a brick covered in blood. I didn’t ask about it, but I did think of you. How’s your head?

Sarge

Dick,

My head’s alright, it hasn’t bugged me in a while. Did you seriously write me before unpacking? I’m glad the flight was okay. Let me know how training goes, and make sure you _are_ eating, even if it’s shitty. Everyone says hello, Doc said something about needing more living space than that, I didn’t really understand it, but I agree. Talk to you soon.

Fil

Fil,

I did write you before unpacking. I knew you’d worry and wanted to prevent that. Training was fine, it’s worse than I expected but fine. I have been eating. It’s just boring, like the food in Georgia. Tell Doc that it’s fine. I have my own bed, I keep everything I need under it. I don’t know if you can call this talking. I’ll be sent into the field tomorrow, so I might take longer to write back.

Richard

Richard,

It’s the closest to talking that we’ll get for a while. They were right, it isn’t the same with you gone. It’s quiet, feels less like home. I keep expecting you to get upset when I go on political tangents, but you’re not there to call me a pacifist like it’s a bad thing. Doc said “at least there’s that” when I told him, but he sighed all dramatic, so I think he’s still upset about the housing situation. Stay safe for me, we all miss you.

Fil

Fillmore,

I haven’t heard anyone call me a bootlicker since I left. Everyone calls me either soldier or Dick, but not like how you do. Jesse is always dramatic. I don’t know how Sheriff and everyone puts up with him. Are they together yet? Probably not, but I feel like I should ask to be polite. I’ve been safe. A little achey, but fine. I miss you all too.

Sarge

Dick,

He is overdramatic, I think Sheridan just ignores it because they’re in love or whatever. And I know, you’re going to laugh at me for saying “love or whatever”, I’m just saying it’s kind of a bad excuse to ignore how over the top he is. I’m sorry no one’s reminded you that you’re a bootlicker since you left. I miss you so much, things are too quiet at home, I feel like something bad is going to happen, I just don’t know what or when. Keep staying safe,

Fil

Hippie Pacifist,

I’d complain, but “love or whatever” is a pretty accurate phrase. I miss you too. I’ve been safe. Haven’t been hurt at all yet. I’m not sore from training anymore. Things are too loud here. It makes sleeping hard. Some of my colleagues tell me about their wives and kids when I am trying to sleep. I heard some stuff from higher ups about protesters, please stay safe too. 

Richard

Richard,

Any interesting marriage stories? Or are they all pretty boring? I asked Ramone and Flo if they had any interesting stories, and got to hear all about Flo’s performing days. Nothing relationship related that we hadn’t already heard though. I’m as safe as I can be, protests around home have been pretty quiet. I love you, we all miss you.

Fil

Fillmore,

A man told me about how he has three different families in three different states. Someone else told me his wife tried poisoning him to get him to stay out of the war. Reminded me of you. I’m glad you never tried that. Was there any story from her performing that was interesting? Try to stay around home if that’s where you’re safe. I miss you too. Tell them hello.

Sarge

Dick,

I hear you, but I can’t just sit and do nothing, you know? Are you sure he was poisoned to keep him home? That sounds like she maybe wanted him dead. I promise I’d never poison you, good intentions or not. Three different families? That’s a little much. I hope you’ve adjusted to the noise a little and sleeping is a bit easier. I don’t have to ask Doc to know that it’s unhealthy to go without sleep. Also, I’m kind of avoiding talking to Doc after I saw him and Sheridan in a compromising situation. It’s safe to say they did get together.

Fil

Fillmore,

Thank you for promising that. I don’t know if she wanted him dead or not, he said it was to keep him home. And I thought 3 is a lot too. He said he was working on a fourth before he got drafted. I can’t understand that. I’m sleeping okay. What happened? What kind of compromising? How did you manage to see it? Are you okay? I miss you, I hope you’re safe and not too ruined by whatever you saw.

Sarge

Dick,

I needed a ride somewhere, apparently they decided the clinic was a good place to have sex. I’m glad you’re sleeping okay. How was this guy working on a fourth family already? The supreme court is worried about the wrong people destroying the sanctity of marriage. I’ve been safe, a few of my friends and I are travelling to California for a protest, so I don’t know if I’ll get your letter right away. I’ll write you as soon as I can.

Fil

Fil,

That can’t be sanitary. If not for the fact I think Jesse is lying about his medical license, I’d say to report him. Yesterday I saw him writing four different letters, he told me they all say the same thing, just with different names. Be careful in California. Did you go north or south? Did you invite Ramone? He talked about missing his family in San Diego a lot. The poison man got a letter from home saying his wife ran off with a baker. So I think you might’ve been right. I hope California was fun. I miss you.

Richard

Dick,

So she was trying to kill him? Have you made any other friends, or just him and the guy who’s living three secret lives? A quadruple life? California was fun, I invited Ramone, but he said something about how he’d feel obligated to come to some of the protests, and Flo wasn’t super on board with that. His family is visiting later on this month though. I miss you too. We all miss you.

Fil

Fil,

Seems like it. I wouldn’t consider either of them friends. Yesterday I witnessed two men around your age trying to “exchange infections” so that they would be honorably discharged. There’s something surreal about two men with their pants down trying to get themselves sick to get out of the battlefield. I think the man would have a quadruple life, because if you think about it, they are all secret lives. You should listen to Flo too. Stay safe. Tell everyone that I miss them and that I say hello. Ramone’s family is overwhelming, so prepare for that.

Sarge

Dick,

I have been safe. I think I know what you’re talking about with exchanging infections, but I don’t like thinking about it so that’s the only acknowledgement that’s getting. I’m only a year older than you, aren’t I? Why’d you say my age instead of our age? I think they’re getting here tomorrow, Flo is going crazy with preparations. It’s like the Halloween party we missed but tripled. Tell me any other stories. They all say hello, Doc said you better not be considering exchanging infections and that’s the second time I’ve had to write that phrase now. Talk soon,

Fil


	2. 1969

1969

Fil,

We didn’t miss the party. We were there. Just...outside. We still attended. It counts, I think. Flo always makes the best shakes when she’s stressed though, so you should get one on my behalf. Tell Doc I’m not interested in exchanging infections, but I’ve seen it happen twice since then. As for stories, I don’t think I have any interesting ones, there’s a soldier that said something about collecting teeth, which I immediately tuned out. I did see an interesting flower yesterday, you’d like it. 

Sarge

Dick,

I have been drinking shakes for a few weeks now, every time I get back from a protest, she’s handing me another one. Doc says good. I’m sad I missed the flower. I’ve been thinking of gardening, Sheridan keeps telling me I need a hobby. I keep telling him I have a hobby. Doc says worrying about you isn’t a hobby, but I don’t think he has any room to talk. Stay safe and don’t do anything stupid.

Fil

Fil,

She’s worried about you, it’s sweet. I think you should get into gardening, I bet Flo would like fresh produce. How was Ramone’s family? I hope they were nice to you. Doc is right, worrying about me isn’t a hobby, but you’re right that he has no room to talk. Maybe I’ll save some flowers to bring home to you. A man gave me a locket, said his girl left him, thought I might need it since I’m always writing letters. I bet flowers can fit in there. I’m okay. I hope you’re okay too.

Sarge

Richard,

I’m glad you’re okay. I’m okay too, Ramone’s family was nice, it was a nice change of tempo for them to visit. Okay maybe I do need a hobby. I’d love it if you kept flowers for me. It’s weird, it’s almost like I’m used to you not being here. I miss you tons, but I’m not turning my head to look at you or expecting you to yell at me much anymore. I hate that. I hate that I’m adjusting to you being gone. Come home soon,

Fil

**Returned To Sender**

Sarge,

The last letter was returned to me, I don’t really know what that means. Probably that you’re too busy? I don’t know. I did take up gardening, I have it behind your house(Our house? I live in it). I miss you a lot, I hope you’re safe. No one here knows why it would’ve been returned to me. Any updates on the man with all those families? Or anything? How’s your flower collecting going? 

Fil

**Returned To Sender**

Richard,

That’s two letters now that were returned to me. Weird. This time when I got it back I didn’t tell anyone, said you were fine and that there weren’t any interesting updates. I hope you get this one. I miss you. Everyone says hi. I love you. I hope your flower locket is getting full.

Fil

**Returned To Sender**

Dick,

Is everything okay? I know things get busy and things happen, but I’m really worried now. I’m hoping these last couple were a fluke and you’ll get this letter and write me back. Stay safe, we all miss you, I love you.

Fillmore

**Returned To Sender**

Rich,

Please get this. I miss you. I love you. I hope you’re okay.

Hippie

**Returned To Sender**

Dear whoever checks letters,

I’ve had 5 letters returned to me now. I’m seriously concerned about Private Richard from Radiator Springs. I don’t know his last name, I’m a friend of his mother who has alzheimers and is very worried for her son. We are both very worried about him, if possible, please forward the message to him. His mother is named Lizzie if that helps. My name is Fillmore. Please tell us that he is okay.

Fillmore.

Fillmore,

Sorry, I forgot to write for a while. Please refrain from contacting my higher ups like you did. I hope all is well. Tell everyone hello for me.

Richard.

Richard,

That’s it? It had been months without contact, and I get a “sorry I forgot to write”? They all say hi.

Fillmore

Fillmore,

I had forgotten, I was distracted. I am sorry for any unnecessary stress I caused. Hope all is well.

Richard

Dick,

Are you okay? I was so worried. Everything’s mostly fine here. I don’t know, I’m spending a lot of time travelling for protests. It keeps me from worrying too much.

Fil

Fillmore,

Stay safe travelling. I am fine. I’m sorry that I worried you.

Richard

Rich,

You’re always going to worry me, I’m not mad you got busy, if that’s what really happened. If there’s another reason, then I’m not mad about that either. Come home soon. Also, I know you say you’re fine when you’re not really okay, but what you think is okay enough.

Fillmore

Fillmore,

I am okay, I didn’t realize my vocabulary mattered. I have 2 more years at least. Hope you’re okay and staying safe. Tell everyone hello and that I miss them.

Richard


	3. 1970

Dick,

I’m as safe as I can be, and you know what they say, there’s safety in numbers. Everyone here misses you too. I almost forgot, we have new neighbors. They’re italian I think? They keep mostly to themselves. You probably wouldn’t like them, knowing you. I love you

Fillmore

Fillmore,

Are they actually “our” neighbors? Or do they just live in the Springs? Italians are weak and very chatty. I’m surprised they keep to themselves. I miss Flo’s cooking.

Richard

Rich,

They’re in the springs, but pretty close to us. Flo’s been cooking more than usual, Ramone says it’s stress. You’ll be pleased to know that I am basically on house arrest, and not allowed to go to any more protests for a while. Doc and Sher are exceptionally worried after what happened at Kent state. I miss you

Fillmore

Fillmore,

What happened at Kent State?

Richard

Richard,

Nothing you need to worry about, I wasn’t there. Anything interesting happen?

Fillmore

Fillmore,

What happened at Kent State? Are you okay?

Richard

Rich,

I’m okay, just sick of being stuck at home. I’ve been considering sneaking out. I feel helpless stuck at home while all these things are happening. It’s painful not being able to do anything about it. I love you.

Fil

Fil,

Don’t sneak out. Please listen to Doc and Sheriff. Take care of yourself. 

Richard

Rich,

I think you know I’m not going to stay here and do nothing. That’s how we met, isn’t it? Me going to a protest when I knew the risk? I’ll be as careful as I can, go in large groups, all of that. But this is a movement I can’t be complacent in. I miss you.

Fillmore

Fil,

I thought you died when I saw you there. You were just laying there. There was so much blood. I was lucky that Doc was near Sheriff when he was. I miss you too.

Rich

Rich,

I was okay though, wasn’t I? I remember being worried you were going to crash my van the way you were driving, and you calling me an idiot the entire time. It was weird, we hadn’t said anything to each other before then and you were worried for me. How are things for you now though? You still doing okay?

Fil

Fil,

I was 15, I didn’t know how to drive. I was just going by memory. I was worried because you were all alone on the ground with a bloody brick next to your head. Things are fine, I’m okay. How are you? I miss you.

Rich

Rich,

Shit, you were fifteen when we met? And you just signed your life away? I feel so much worse about letting you go now. Things are quiet at home. I’ve only been protesting locally, we luckily haven’t had any incidents like in Ohio. I miss you too, Dick.

Fil

Hippie,

You just like calling me Dick, don’t you? I was nearly 16. It’s fine. I’m glad things are quiet, I just started getting better last week. I miss the quiet though. I miss everyone back home. Hope you’re all well. 

Sarge

Rich,

Maybe so. Getting better? What happened, were you hurt? We all miss you too. We’re doing okay for the most part. Doc mentioned visiting friends a few weeks ago, which was a shock to everyone. I was waiting for this letter to come so I could let you know that he did, in fact, have friends before Radiator Springs. I love you

Fil

Pacifist,

I was sick. That’s why I wasn’t receiving mail. The medic said it’s mostly psychosomatic. I don’t know what that means, but it doesn’t sound good. I love you. I miss you the most out of everyone back home. I’m not surprised Doc had friends. He was a racer, he always hung out with the same folk at races. What did Sheridan think about Hud leaving?

Sarge

Rich

I asked Doc what psychosomatic means, it means you’re stressed or emotionally conflicted enough that you get sick. He didn’t end up leaving, said that it was just an idea and that the town needed him. I thought Sheridan might force him to go on vacation with how he acted. When you get home we’ll have to do what we can to help you destress. I might even take a break from protesting if you think it’d help. I love you too.

Fil

Fil,

I’ve been in and out of the medical tent, if I stop receiving letters that’s why. I do have a few scars, but other than that, I’m fine. I don’t feel as bad as I did the first month when it started. Please stay safe. I’m okay. I miss you.

Sarge

Rich,

I’m being safe. I know this letter came late, Doc kept going on about how unsafe it was for you to be out there and rumors he heard and how the medics are very underqualified, and I was terrified that the next letter would get sent back or that you’d tell me you were hurt or sicker than before. I know he worries too but it makes me nervous. I love you, please tell me you’re doing well.

Fillmore

Dear Hippie,

Tell Doc to keep his worrying to himself. Or between him and Sheridan. You should be taking care of yourself too. I’m okay. I’m not well, but I’ve been improving. I miss you. I love you. Only two more years. Maybe closer to 1 and a half actually. I hope you’re well. Tell everyone hi for me.

XO Sarge

Sarge,

God, I haven’t written that name in ages. I didn’t get a chance to deliver your message about worrying to Doc, it seems the Sheriff beat me to it. I’m glad you’re improving! I miss you too. It’s getting cold again, I’m going to miss your whining about it. I did before too, but this year feels different. Question, what’s your favorite flower? Everyone says hello. I love you.

Fil

Pacifist,

It’s cold here if that makes you feel better about me not being there. No whining though, I know if I did I’d get shit for it. I’m not much of a flower person, but I miss cacti a lot. If that matters? I’ve had to start collecting flowers in the locket and then moving them into an envelope. The locket is too full. I miss you, I hope christmas isn’t going to be too unbearable for you. I know Stanley and Lizzie love their catholic holidays. I love you too. I miss you. I miss everyone, but I miss you. Does that make sense?

XO Sarge

Rich,

It makes perfect sense. When you get back you’ll have to whine about all the little things. I missed that just as much as I missed arguing with you. The Italians, Luigi and Guido, have definitely become a lot more talkative since the last time I mentioned them. It’s hard to get them to stop. It’s gotten… easy to ignore Christmas I guess? I haven’t even thought about it really. There’s too much shit going on in the world to really care about it. I love you.

Fil


	4. 1971

1971

Fillmore, 

The extent of our christmas celebration was a special dinner. Other than that, business as usual. How was Hannukah? I hope you still celebrated, even if I’m not there. I remember you were really excited for it before I told you I was leaving. What are Guido and Luigi there for? Are they italian americans or just italians? I love you and I miss you.

XO Sarge

Richard,

Do you want me to ask them? I know they’re here selling shoes, and that’s about it. I sort of celebrated? Less than I normally would, but I still kind of did. I miss you, stay safe. Talk to you soon

Fillmore

Fil,

It doesn’t matter really, you don’t need to ask them. What kind of shoes? I’m glad you celebrated. I miss you too, I’m keeping as safe as I can. I hope you’re keeping safe. 

XO Sarge

Richard

They seem like something you’d like. Very professional, and boring. I think I’m glad I celebrated too. I felt a little better after the holidays. The semester just started, I’m TA-ing along with all my classes, Sheridan keeps telling me not to overwork myself, but Doc says the distraction will be good for me, so I guess we’ll see. I love you, take care.

Fil

Fil,

I think you’re confusing me with Doc or Sheriff or Stanley. I only wore boots, you can check my closet if you want. What classes are you taking? Which are you TAing? Don’t get too overwhelmed. I miss you, I love you, stay safe.

XO Sarge

Rich,

I’m taking some philosophy classes, TA-ing a psych class that Al is in, he’s kind of a prick, you know that? I think I can handle everything. You’re right, it’s all boots. I’m staying safe. I love and miss you, come home soon.

Fillmore

Fillmore,

Yeah, Al is a prick. I don’t really understand how he ended up like that when his parents are Lizzie and Stanley. I think you can handle it too, but better safe than sorry. I thought it would be. I’m glad you’re safe. I love you. I miss you. Soon I’ll be winding down here.

XO Sarge

Richard,

I lost my notebook that I kept small updates in in case nothing exciting happened, and that’s my only update. Are things okay for you? I love you

Fil

Fil,

I sealed up the envelope I keep all the flowers for you in. I’m sorry about your notebook. Things are fine. I’m ready to be home with you, but I’m okay. I miss you a lot lately. I love you.

XO Sarge

Rich,

I love them. The notebook thing is okay, I found a new one for pretty cheap, and replaced it. I’ve been ready for you to be home for a while. I’m tired of TA-ing for Al’s class. I’m tired of not getting to whine to you about mundane little things that aren’t important enough to put into the letters, and watch you shake your head and laugh at it like you don’t pout over little things constantly. Like today, someone borrowed my pen and didn’t give it back. It was one of my good ones too, this is Sher’s pen I’m writing with now. It’s fine but I want mine back. The flowers are really pretty, and I’m trying to think of something to do with them, let me know if you have any suggestions. Stay safe, and stay okay. I love you

Fil

Fil,

I’m glad you like them, they’re from all over, everywhere I stopped. Al is a pain, I don’t envy you. You should flunk him. I miss laughing at you. I miss hearing you talk about meaningless shit like it’s the end of the world. I’m tired of being a soldier, I want to go home. When I’m home I’ll get you new pens. I think there was a stationary story not far from the airport? It might be closed by now, but that’s where I got all my paper and pens when I first arrived in Arizona. I don’t know what you can do with the flowers, maybe Lizzie has an idea? I miss you. I love you. I’ll be home soon. I hope you’re well.

XO Sarge

Richard,

Doc suggested getting a map, like ones people put pins in when they travel, which I’d assume is a normal map? I don’t get what makes it special. Anyways, he suggested pinning them to a map since they came from your travels. I thought I’d ask you how you felt about that first, I’m sure there are better ideas too. We’ll have to check out that stationary place when you get home, it’ll be a nice and normal thing to do when you’re back. I miss you tons, stay safe, I love you.

Fil

Pacifist Hippie,

I don’t travel much, I know you did for protests, but I’m hoping you’ll stay with me. I’m tired, I don’t think I’ll have the energy to travel as much as you do. I still don’t have any ideas. My calendar is off still I think, but I think it’s not long until I’ll be heading home? I love you. Take care of yourself. Tell everyone hello. I miss you.

XO Sarge

Dick,

I miss you too, everyone says hello and that they miss you. I’m taking care of myself as much as I can. I think you’re right, you should be coming home soon. I’ll stay with you as long as you need, Sarge, and I can always just keep the flowers between glass, they look really nice with the letters from you that I kept. Hudson comes up with stupid ideas, it’s okay to say the map thing was dumb. I’m counting the weeks until you come home.

Fil

Fillmore,

I’ve started packing. I’ll be wrapping some things up this next week, but I’ll be home soon. I miss you. I can’t believe I get to go home. I want a milkshake from Flo’s and to listen to you talk and to see you. The map thing is dumb. I miss you. I love you. I’m almost home.

XO Sarge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she's done, folks


End file.
